Invading the Lunar Destiny
by Winterbornbree
Summary: What? You never heard of Lunarmoon? The Mary-Sue that pulls as many stunts as Starkit? No? Then come and follow the shenanigans of Lunarmoon (and me!) as I study her actions, question her logic, and invade the story in general. (The following content is used with permission by Spades and M.C.)
1. The Prophecy Begins

**(As usual, bold is me, underlined bold is Spades)Someone suggested that since we review so many trollfics, we should try writing one ourselves. So here we go; The Lunar Destiny.**

**We will be winging this and making it all up as we go. We won't plan out a plot, we wont plan ahead like we do most other actual stories/fanfics we write (Which I noticed we only ever posted 1 fanfic we've written on here. M.C WE MUST CHANGE THAT**

**Calm your tits, Spades. Lets just write. I call first chapter, you get the next.**

* * *

**(Remember, bold = M.C., underlined bold = ****Spades**, **_italic bold = Winterbornbree. [me!])_**

* * *

**Allegiance**

**Nightclan**

**Leader:** Fallingstar- A black with white spotted tom

**Deputy**: Honeybear- A large, intimidating golden tom **_(You want to be intimidating? Don't have a name like Honeybear.)_**

**Medicine Cat: **Bleedingheart- A ginger she-cat with brown eyes _**(That sounds painful. And cool. At the same time.)**_

(Apprentice: Gingerpaw)

**Warriors:**

Hickerybranch: A brown tom with brown eyes

(Apprentice: Echopaw)

Frozensoul: A white she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Sparklemoth: A pitch black she-cat

Daisydream: A white tomcat with green eye

Dewcloud: A brown tom with sleek fur.

(Apprentice: Wolfpaw)

Sweetsong: A she-cat with brown fur and half a tail

Talltail: A grey tom with long legs _**(Sure, name a tom with long legs, Talltail... Fallingstar need to be renamed, Failstar.)**_

Onepelt: A shecat with yellow fur

Graniteheart: A gray tomcat

(Apprentice: Lunarpaw)

Silentsong: A shecat with black and white fur

Firewing: A blazing orange tom with green eyes

Blueflame: A quiet cat with a blue pelt

(Apprentice: Cometpaw)

**Queens**

Blackcat: A black shecat _**(No! You don't say?)**_

Frostwing: A white shecat, mother to Lunarpaw and Cometpaw

Eyecloud: A brown she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Lunarpaw: A beautiful shecat with dark purple almost black fur and bright green eyes.

Cometpaw: A red tom with red eyes.

Gingerpaw: A grey she-cat with blue eyes

Echopaw: A black and white stripped she-cat

Wolfpaw: A blue-gray tom.

**Kits**

Tornadokit: A gray she-cat (Mother Eyecloud)

Floodkit: A blue tom (Mother Eyecloud)

Bearkit: A brown cat (Mother Blackcat)

**Elders**

OneLeg: a three legged tom

Dulleye: A blind shecat

**Dayclan**

**Leader: **Horsestar: A brown tom

**Deputy: **Leopardfleece: A spotted she cat

**Medicine cat: **Sparkletongue: A she cat with light blue fur

**Warriors:**

Lambheart: A tabby tom

(Apprentice Oceanpaw)

Obsidianclaw: A black she cat _**(This sounds rather familiar. Obsidianwing? Are you two authors trying to screw around with my head?)**_

(Apprentice Snakepaw)

Talonfur: A calico she cat

Spikeclaw: A tom with spikey sandy fur

(Apprentice Firepaw)

Sleetfall: A white tom

BurningIce: A white tom with ginger patches

Frostflame: A ginger she cat with white stomach

(Apprentice Starpaw)

Raventail: A black she cat

**Queens**

Monkeypelt: A brown she cat (Mother of Brokenkit)

Houndfang: A tortoiseshell she cat (Mother of Rookkit and Cobblekit)

Tawnyface: A light tabby she cat (Mother of Pantherkit)

**Apprentices**

Firepaw: A ginger tom

Snakepaw: A gray tom

Starpaw: A purple she-cat (**_...This is cause for suspicion...)_**

Oceanpaw: A dark blue she cat

**Kits**

Brokenkit: A she cat with a broken paw

Pantherkit: A black she cat

Cobblekit: A dark gray tom

Rookkit: A black tom

**Elders**

Sootyash: A dark gray tom

Morningglory: a calico she cat

**Moonclan**

**Leader **Hotstar: A tortoiseshell tom

**Deputy **Phoenixblaze: A fiery ginger tom

**Medicine Cat **Tigerbarb: A dark tabby she cat with white paws

(Apprentice: Treepaw)

**Warriors**

Fuzzyfur: A fuzzy she cat with ginger fur.

Beetleclaw: A dark blue tom

(Apprentice Jaypaw)

Creekfoot: A tortoiseshell tom

Mosseye: A black she cat

Wildjewel: A gray tom

Brightprism: A light tabby tom

Bramblespark: A dark tabby she cat

(Apprentice Eclipsepaw)

**Queens**

Tangleheart: A she cat with tangled brown fur

Scarflower: A red she cat with a scar on her back

**Apprentices**

Jaypaw: a gray-blue tom with blue eyes

Treepaw: A brown tom

Eclipsepaw: A black she cat with a white belly

**Kits**

Wishkit: A silver she cat

Fluffkit: A fluffy white tom

**Elders**

Rubywing: A reddish she cat

Lemonfeather: A yellowish she cat

**Sunclan**

**Leader **Jupiterstar: A golden colored tom.

**Deputy **Cherrydrop: a white tom

**Medicine Cat **Fleabite: An old brown she cat

(Apprentice Spiritpaw)

**Warriors**

Lightchase: A white she'cat

Cheesetail: A yellow-gray tom _**(The heck?)**_

(Apprentice Howlpaw)

Sapphiretail: A green she-cat

Rockyroad: A muddy brown tom

Bluetalon: A blue she cat

(Apprentice Songpaw)

Foxclaw: A russet colored tom.

**Queens**

Snowclaw: A white she cat (Mother of Amazonkit, Craigskit, and Angieskit)

Dynamitepad: A reddish orange she cat

**Apprentices**

Howlpaw: A dark gray with black stripes tom

Spiritpaw: A silver colored tom

Songpaw: A white she-cat

**Kits**

Amazonkit: A white she cat (Mother Snowkit **_(Kits having kits?! What has this world come to?!)_**

Angieskit: A black she cat (Mother Snowclaw)

Craigskit: A gray tom, (Mother Snowclaw) **_(Craigslist keeps coming up in my mind every time I read this. *facepalm*)_**

**Elders**

Toadheart: A grouchy old tom

* * *

It was dark as the cats of Starclan gathered around a pool filled with glistening stars. Their fur was made of stars as well.

"There is a prophecy!" One starry cat; Kitsunestar, declared earning the undivided attention of the others, "The Lunar moon must rise up and destroy the blazing comet!" the leader whispered loudly. **_(Hmm... The beginning is kinda familiar. Where have we seen this before?) _**

"It's about Lunarkit!" **_(__Someone takes after Sherlock...)_**

A large tom cried out, tears running down his face, "She is destined to have more power than anyone ever imagined!" **_(That can't be good... Red flags at the ready!)_**

Kitsunestar nodded joyfully somber, "We must alert Bleedingheart of this prophecy!"

"I will do it," a pink starry cat said as she stepped forward, "I'll tell Bleedingheart," she said turning around and walking away to tell Bleedingheart of the prophecy. _**(Redundancy is redundant.)**_

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Trollish enough for you guys? Leave a review and let Spades and I know. Next chapter you get to meet said cats.**

**Heads up: we're taking things we've learned from other troll fics into writing this; so obnoxiously 'pure' character (More like 'you can't be mean! you must be good and moral cats and always say and do nice things!' kind of pure. The annoying kind) as well as 'everyone loves her'.**

* * *

_**(Dear Lord why? *cries* That's a sure recipe for an obnoxious Mary-Sue. Oh who am I kidding? I'm just stating the obvious! Anyway, will we ever see the next chapter? Will I be able to stand Lunarkit long enough for me not to kill her? Will I come up with funnier lines next time? Maybe. We will find out! - Winterbornbree)**_


	2. Meet Lunarpaw

"Lunarkit! Wake up!" Frostwing said, poking the beautiful kit with a stick. **_(*poke poke* Do you know how fun it is to annoy someone like that?)_**

Her kit woke up, "Whats going on?" she asked.

"It's time for your ceremony," Frostwing said, buzzing with pride. Lunarkit let out a squeak of joy as she raced out of the nursery and to where the clan was gathered; their clan leader Fallingstar stood at the top of the rock.

"Welcome to the clan gathering. Today we are making two kits into apprentices!" he declared and shouted for Lunarkit and her brother Cometkit to come up. When they did, he began the ceremony.

Touching his nose to Lunarkits head, he started with her, "Lunarkit, you are now known as Lunarpaw, you have shown great energy, so I will assign Graniteheart to be your mentor," she touched noses with her mentor.

"Cometkit, or rather Cometpaw now, you are smart and as a result, you shall get Blueflame as your mentor," the she-cat stepped up and the two touched noses.

The clan went back to their normal business. **_(That was abrupt.)_**

Graniteheart smiled as he stood beside Blueflame and the apprentices, "How about we go tour Nightclan territory?" he offered.

"I want to train," Lunarpaw decided.

The tom nodded, "Okay," he agreed and led Lunarpaw out of camp, "Lets train then." _**(Lunarpaw is going to walk all over Graniteheart. How can he teach her anything?)**_

Lunarpaw and Graniteheart went to train while Blueflame and Cometpaw went to patrol the territory. While they were training, Lunarpaw fell into a badgers den. She slashed at it and jumped on it's back killing it, but the badger had bit her throat. **_(...What was a badger den doing in the NightClan territory? Are they that stupid?! I guess so.)_**

Falling to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding her, Lunarpaw died. **_(Yay! Lunarsue died! Now NightClan can party and live happily ever aft- *Mary-Sue senses feel all tingly* Are you kidding me?! It's mandatory to come back to life?! Oh come on!)_**


	3. Sent to Hell and Back

When Lunarpaw opened her eyes, she found herself in a nice looking office like room. There was a wooden desk with several stacks of paper, a nice leather chair behind it. An expensive coffee machine was in the corner by some filing cabinets as well as a cute picture of two twolegs cuddling on the desk. Not really giving a shit, Lunarpaw grabbed herself a coffee and sat on the leather chair, finding it was as comfy as it had looked. **_(Fantastic. Lunarpaw on a caffeine-induced high. Just picture it.)_**

Sipping her coffee with delight, she pushed the chair so she could look out the window behind them. Her eyes widened at the rocky, hellish place she saw and quickly turned the chair back so her back were to the windows. Out of sight, out of mind, and she soon forgot she was basically in a Hell like place at the moment. **_(Props to you for forgetting you're in Hell. *tips nonexistent hat*)_**

"Ahem, I believe that's my chair, and my coffee."

Lunarpaw looked up to see a spikey black haired twoleg wearing a nice business suit standing at the door way, tapping his foot impatiently. When Lunarpaw did nothing to move out of the chair, he walked over, picked her up and threw her across the office before sitting in the chair. **_(XD)_**

He folded his hands and rested his chin on them as he stared at the cat.

"You're purple," he deadpanned.

"I'm _dark _purple, almost black," the cat corrected. **_(Yes. *sing-song voice* Details, it's all about the details! From now on, refer to Lunarpaw as 'dark purple, almost black'.)_**

"No one gives a shit," the twoleg said as he grabbed some files and looked through them, "So, here you are. Lunarkit," he said.

"Paw. Lunarpaw."

He glared at her but ignored her, "Lunarpaw. So, you fell into a badger hole and died. Should have gone on that tour trip instead, eh?"

he asked but when she didn't respond, he sorted through some more papers until his phone rang. Holding up a finger to tell her to stay silent he answered it.

"Naverok here," he said and nodded, "Yes. She's right here. Was about to sign the papers sending her off to the Fields of Suffering. **_(Yes. Go on.) _**

...what?...Okay you _can't _be serious! What no- okay fine! Yes, I'll do it! Fine just shut the hell up all ready!"

Letting out a stream of curses not in the English language, **_(What? Was he speaking cat before?)_**

he slammed the phone down, the machine being crushed under that action before glaring at her.

"Apparently the bosses aren't done with you yet so it's your lucky day," Naverok said glaring at her.

Lunarpaw smiled dopily, "I'm always lucky."

"...you died on your first day as an apprentice. That aint lucky," **_(Ain't that the truth?) _**

he corrected before grabbing some papers and signing them, "All right, so you're not supposed to die yet. Apparantly you're not supposed to die any time soon so yeah, if you do die in freak accidents where you're not _supposed _to die, I'm supposed to send you back up there," he said then glared at her, "I better not catch you back here again until you legit die!"

But Lunarpaw didn't listen to him, instead she was drinking some of his coffee again. Growling out curses, the demon snapped his fingers.

When Lunarpaw opened her eyes again, she found she was in Bleedinghearts den. Graniteheart, Gingerpaw, Bleedingheart, Wolfpaw and Frostwing were all standing over her in worry.

"She's okay! She's okay!" Gingerpaw said joyfully, it was true, Lunarpaw was okay, she didn't even have a scratch on her.

The new apprentice stood up and looked proud, "I totally killed a badger. I'm awesome, no denying it," she boasted. Her stomach growled so she ate some berries that were in the den. As a result, she fell over dead again. **_(...No comment...)_**

* * *

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" **_(Now, now, Naverok. Play nice. This is a children's series.)_**

Naverok roared when Lunarpaw appeared in his office five minutes later, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT COMING BACK HERE?" he demanded, slapping the cat and forcing her out and back alive again before she could even say anything.

* * *

"I survived death, twice~!" the dark purple almost black she-cat bragged as she pranced out of the medicine cats den. She was so awesome, not even Hell could contain this furball of awesome power. _**(This is what happens when death no longer hold consequences. This is DBZ all over again in the death sector.)**_

Suddenly Fallingstar stood in front of her, "Lunarpaw!" he exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders, "You've beaten death and you only have one life! I want you to become a leader when you're a warrior!" **_(That's a little weighty to tell an apprentice, right?)_**


	4. To the Gathering!

**Thanks for all the reviews and thank you for the favs & Follows. Spades and I are currently questioning as to what the Hell we just got ourselves into writing this.**

* * *

"Attention cats!" Fallingstar declared as he stood atop the rock, "Its time for a gathering!"

Cats gathered around him, waiting to see who would be chosen, "I want Honeybear, Bleedingheart, Gingerpaw, Frozensoul, Graniteheart, Lunarpaw, Echopaw, Blueflame, and Cometpaw!" **_(But don't the apprentices have to train for a little while before going to a gathering? Cometpaw and Lunarpaw have just been dubbed apprentices!)_**

The cats came up to stand at attention.

"Lunarpaw!" Fallingstar announced stepping up to her, "Beause of your amazingness earlier today killing a badger. Will you lead us to the gathering?" **_(Isn't it HIS job to lead his Clan?)_**

"Yes!" Lunarpaw said with pride as the clan cheered and Cometpaw grumbled. **_(With good reason!)_**

She turned around and raced out of the camp, the others following her as she led them to the Shining Stone for the gathering. Her eyes were glowing in the darkness.

Upon reaching the Gathering, Fallingstar leapt onto the crystal rock to talk with the other leaders; Hotstar, Horsestar and Jupiterstar.

Lunarpaw went to sit with a group of apprentices; "Hi! I'm the amazing and awesome Lunarpaw," **_(Oh, gag me.) _**

she greeted as she sat down, "I killed a badger today. and it's my first day as an apprentice."

"Holy cow, really?" Howlpaw asked as he stared at her with lovestuck eyes, _**(Oh no...) **_

"That...is...so...AWESOME!"

"It's a pleasure to met you, I'm Eclipsepaw," Eclipsepaw said smiling.

"I'm Howlpaw." Howlpaw said

"Jaypaw!" Jaypaw cheered

"Firepaw!" Firepaw

"Snakepaw" Snakepaw

She smiled at them, "I'm Lunarpaw." _**(You introduced yourself already, you idiot.)**_

"So are you the only apprentice from Nightclan here tonight?" Eclipsepaw asked.

"Nope, sadly. I would have been enough to count for three apprentices. Gingerpaw is with the medicine cats," She said pointing to the cat, "my brother Cometpaw is with his mentor," those two were in the far edge of the cats away from everyone else. _**(There is nothing wrong with being antisocial!)**_

Suddenly it was time for the gathering!

"My clan is doing well," Horsestar said proudly, "Tawnyface just gave birth to Pantherkit this morning," the cats mewled in approval.

"Same is so for Sunclan," Jupiterstar announced, "Rockypaw was made a warrior, Rockyroad," he said. _**(Ice cream...)**_

Fallingstar stepped forward now, "We have done well too! We made two new apprentices; Lunarpaw who I have decided will be a leader when she is ready, and Commentpaw."

The entire gathering cheered for Lunarpaw at hearing how she was going to be clan leader someday. **_(How the heck would they know who Lunarpaw is?! I know news can spread fast, but this is insane!)_**

He stepped back and Hotstar stepped forward, "Moonclan is being savaged by a lion in our territory," He declared earning shouts from the others, "We have tried oru best but our Warriors cant do anything to stop them."

He talked some more about the lion and the gathering was over.

Lunarpaw frowned as she faced the apprentices, "We need to do something!" She exclaimed, eyes seemingly glowing, "We're going to kill that lion tomorrow night!" **_(Way to take charge. *rolls eyes*)_**


	5. Into the Lion's Den

Lunarpaw dashed into the Moonclan territory, Cometpaw right behind her, looking sour as ever.

"We shouldn't be here," He hissed as they moved through the territory, "I say just let the lion kill off Moonclan! We shouldn't fight their battles for them!"

Lunarpaw skidded to a halt and looked horrified at her brother, "Cometpaw! That's mean!" she cried out. How could anyone who shared her blood say something as mean as to suggest letting a clan be savagely killed by a lion? Her brother was a meanie!

He scoffed and the two continued moving until they met up with the other apprentices; Jaypaw, Howlpaw, Firepaw, Snakepaw, and Eclipsepaw.

"Lunarpaw!" they cried out quietly as they ran up to surround their friend, "Are you ready to attack the lion?" Eclipsepaw asked as she stood beside the dark purple almost black apprentice.

Lunarpaw nodded smiling, "We'll kill the lion and save your clan," She said to Jaypaw and Eclipsepaw.

"Not like we had any choice," Cometpaw grumbled, earning glares from the other cats.

Without waiting for anything, Lunarpaw began running, following the lions scent. The others followed behind her, sticking close as they ran.

"There's the lions den!" Lunarpaw said as they came to the cave, the others shifted uneasy behind her.

Howlpaw stepped forward, "Are you sure we can take it out?" he asked in fear, "We're just apprentices."

The dark purple almost black cat turned around and locked him in a fierce gaze with her glowing green eyes, "Of course we're going to be able to take it out!" She yowled softly, frowning, "You have me after all, I'm too awesome to die!"

"You're too stupid to stay dead," Cometpaw grumbled earning more glares. _**(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good one, Cometpaw!)**_

Eclipsepaw shoved him when he said htat, "Hey, if you didn't want to come you didn't have to come!" she hissed glaring at him but Cometpaw just mouthed her words, scowling.

"We attack now!" Lunarpaw shouted as she charged into the den. The other apprentices followed her. Sure enough, there the lion was lying down. But when the cats yowled as they charged in, it stood letting out a mighty roar. _**(I would too, if someone charged into my home trying to kill me.)**_

Snakepaw, Firepaw, Howlpaw and Jaypaw attacked the lion at it's legs, leaping out of the way and scratching at it while Eclipsepaw and Cometpaw attacked from behind, leaping onto the lions back and clawing at its back. The big cat let out an angry roar and shook the two off of it.

Raising its paw, it knocked Firepaw away, but before he could react, the lion grabbed onto its leg, lifting the cat up and shaking him.

"AH!" Firepaw screamed in pain before the lion let him go, his leg mangled and bloodied. **_(Ouch...)_**

Lunarpaw let out a screech of anger as che charged at the lion, digging her claws into its throat and biting at it. The Lion let out a cry of pain before falling over dead. _**(A big animal like that shouldn't had just dropped dead!**** Unless it was an old lion, there's no**_ **_possible explanation. Of_** **_course, I forgot, there's no logic in this story.)_**

"Firepaw!" Jaypaw cried out before the apprentices circled around him.

Firepaw groaned as he lifed his head weakly, "I think this is the end for me," He whimpered as he closed his eyes, his breathing labored.

"No! You can't die!" Snakepaw cried out.

Lunarpaw pressed her nose into his pelt, "Firepaw..." she whispered, "you need to survive," she ordered and felt power course through her body. Her green eyes glowed brightly and suddenly Firepaws leg was healed!

"Oh my Starclan! You healed him!" Eclipsepaw exclaimed in awe.

Lunarpaw blinked in amazement at what she had managed to do, "I healed him!" she had powers! _**(Why am I not surprised? -_-)**_


	6. The Dumb Love Story Begins!

After getting over the fact that Lunarpaw healed Firepaw, the apprentices made their way to Moonclans camp and were greeted by Fuzzyfur and Mosseye who were standing guard at the entrance.

"Greetings," the Moonclan warriors greeted. **_(Oh, sure, we should allow strange apprentices into our camp without questioning anything... HAVE ALL THE CLANS GONE INSANE?!)_**

The apprentices nodded to them as they approached the broken tree log. Atop of it was Hotstar who was smiling brightly at them, at his left was Phoenixblaze and at his right was the medicine cat Tigerbarb. All three proud cats were proud. _**(Proud of the fact that mere apprentices managed to take down a lion while full-grown warriors couldn't? I'd be sporting wounded pride instead.)**_

"You killed the tiger!" _**(Wut?)**_

Hotstar declared as he leapt off of the branch to stand in front of the Apprentices, "I, Moonclans leader, am forever in your debt, Lunarpaw," he said bowing to her. _**(How can you confuse a tiger and a lion? They look nothing alike!)**_

Lunarpaw smiled, "It was nothing, the tiger was easy to kill," she said with a grin. _**(WHAT?!)**_

"We didn't kill a tiger," _**(Thank you! Finally, someone with sense!) **_

Cometpaw grumbled earning a hit from the other apprentices and yells of 'Yes we did you liar!'.

Hotstar remained oblivious of them as he looked at Lunarpaw with admiration, "If there is ever anything Moonclan can do four you, just ask. We will ump to your aid as soon as we can."

"Thank you, Hotshot," Lunarpaw said and Hotstar walked away. After he left, Phoenixblaze approached her. **_(Oh great, we all know what's coming next.)_**

The large fiery golden tom smiled at her as he looked down at her, "What you did was amazing," the handsome tom said as he touched her shoulder with his tail, "I thank you deeply for it."

"Thank you!" Lunarpaw said excitedly and blushed when he intertwined his tail with hers, "Phoenixblaze?"

The Moonclan deputy smiled at her as he nuzzled her head, "I've liked you since I first saw you at the gathering, Lunarpaw," he confessed. "Would you be my mate?" **_(I seem to recall something about this being banned in the Warrior Code... Oh yeah, no having mates outside your own clan! Phoenixblaze should know better being the deputy.)_**

Lunarpaw felt joy blow up in her chest, "Yes! Yes! A thousandtimes yes!" she squealed._** (-_-')**_

The tom smiled as he licked her shoulder, "We should meet at the border tomorrow night," he said quietly so no one would hear them make their plans. The other clans couldn't know that Lunarpaw and Phoenixblaze were mates now. They were from separate clans!

"Yes!" Lunarpaw agreed, "We'll meet at the border, no one will know a thing!"

After that, Lunarpaw left Moonclans camp to go back to Nightclan.

* * *

**Winterbornbree: *glares at Spades and M.C.***

* * *

**What? Don't give me that look!**

**We can't have a trollfic without dumb love stories can we? So here have a forbidden romance between cats of separate clans.**

**As well as between a warrior and an apprentice**


	7. The Lunar Moon and the Blazing Comet

When Lunarpaw had returned to Nightclans camp, the cats gathered around her, applauding her for being such a hero. Some of the toms threw her onto their shoulders in celebration. The entire camp celebrated her actions of saving Moonclan! _**(You know, I thought MoonClan was a rival clan? Why are NightClan cats cheering?!)**_

There was a great big feast, the warriors and apprentices caught so much prey. Even Lunarpaw joined in hunting because she felt bad in not pitching in. The Dark pruple almost black she-cat caught three squirrels, a couple of raccoons and a deer. _**(It takes a couple of wolves to catch a single deer, and Lunarpaw caught it with no problem? I'm done trying to reason with this fic's logic.)**_

That made the clan even happier.

All throughout the night, the cats celebrated.

"You are such an amazing cat, my precious daughter," Frostwing said nuzzling her daughters head. Lunarpaw smiled up at her mother.

The kits were fighting and playing.

"I'm Lunarpaw! I saved moonclan and I'm so awesome!" Tornadokit squealed tackling Floodkit, "Watch as I take out this mighty lion all on my own! I'm the greatest warrior ever!"

Beartkit grinned as he joined in, pretending to be a second lion but was quickly beaten by 'Lunarpaw'.

"Someone's popular," Hickerybranch said as he stood beside Lunarpaw and smiled at her, "With good reason, you're amazing,"

Lunarpaw smiled and the celebration continued. After hours she went to sleep.

xXxX

"Lunarpaw...wake up!"

Lunarpaw woke up and found herself face to face with Kitsunestar.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Kitsunestar, I was a leader of Nightclan before you were born."

"Am I in starclan?"

"Yes."

"Am I dead?" _**(Please say yes and put everyone out of their misery.)**_

"No." _**(Darn it!)**_

Lunarpaw blinked before smiling, "Oh my god! I'm talking to a starclan cat and am still alive! This is so awesome!" she exclaimed.

The leader shook her head, "Calm down, I have to tell you a prophecy." _**(Oh geez, here we go.)**_

"What?"

"I have to tell you a prophecy!"

Lunarpaw nodded and sat down, "Okay," She said smiling.

Taking a deep breath, Kitsunestar relayed the prophecy, her eyes glowed, "The lunar moon must rise up and destroy the blazing comet!" she yowled.

"What's the prophecy supposed to mean?" she asked but woke up before Kitsunestar could tell her. She frowned and shook her head in confusion, she didn't understand the prophecy, what lunar moon? What blazing comet? It made no sense! _**(Lunarpaw has one heck of a thick head.)**_

Walking out of the den, Lunarpaw decided to go eat some mice.

* * *

**Oblivious much, Lunarpaw? Anyways leave a review and tell us what you thought.**


	8. Le Gasp!

_One Moon Later_

Lunarpaw approached Graniteheart, bouncing up and down in excitement, "Let's go on a patrol, Graniteheart!" she said with excited energy. She still hadn't figured out what the prophecy meant though. It was about a lunar moon, so was the moon going to destroy a comet or something? _**(*slowly claps* Bravo, Lunarpaw, bravo...)**_

That was the only thing that Lunarpaw could think of that would explain what the prophecy was going on about.

"Okay," the gray tom agreed as he finished eating and stood up and heading out of the camp, Lunarpaw right behind him.

The two cats began walking along the boarder, checking the markers and so on. On the Moonclan boarder, they had run into a patrol of Moonclan cats; Beetleclaw, Bramblespark, Eclipsepaw, and...Phoenixblaze!

"Oi, Nightclan!" Beetleclaw greeted as they approached the boarder, "What are you guys doing here?"

Graniteheart frowned, "We're patrolling, you?" he asked.

"Patrolling."

Eclipsepaw smiled as she bounced over to Lunarpaw, "Lunarpaw! How are you? It's been so long since we last spoke," the Nightclan apprentice said with a wise smile, "You still an apprentice or are you Lunarstar now?"

"Still Lunarpaw," the dark purple almost black protagonist assured her with a smile.

"Too bad."

The two continued to talk before Lunarpaw went away a little to chat with Phoenixblaze while the others were distracted by talking to Graniteheart.

He nuzzled her head and wrapped his tail around her, "I missed you," He whispered.

"I missed you too, Phoenixblaze," the apprentice said.

He licked the top of her head, "I can't wait till you're a warrior," He sighed.

Lunarpaw gave him a playful push, "I'll be a warrior soon," she assured him and grinned as she bounced a little, "After all, even Fallingstar knows im awesome and should be made a warrior soon! I over heard him and Graniteheart talking about it the other day." _**(I wouldn't be surprised if Graniteheart is trying to get rid of her.)**_

"Eavesdropping, sneaky little girl," Phoenixblaze purred. _**(Ugh. This makes me want to barf. How old is he now?)**_

They chuckled a little before he went back to his patrol and walked away.

Graniteheart led himself and Lunarpaw away from the boarder and when they were in the forest he had them stopped. "I'm going back to camp, I want you to hunt and bring food back," He said before turning around and leaving her to her own devices. _**(Umm, they have hunting patrols for that.)**_

Lunarpaw smiled and began hunting. After an hour or so, she had caught a handful of squirrels, rabbits and birds. _**(Dang, I wonder what kind of forest they're in, because that's a lot of animals they catch.)**_

She was just stalking a raccoon when laughter rang through the air scaring the 'coon away. Frowning she followed the sound, listening to the sound of purring. Making her way to the clearing, she peeked out from behind the tree to see who the couple was that scared off her prey and let out a gasp!

It was Cometpaw and Blueflame! _**(...And what's the problem now?)**_


	9. Hammer Time!

Lunarpaw stared in shock as she saw her brother curled up next to his mentor Blueflame, their tails twined together and both purring loudly in enjoyment as they just laid on the ground cuddling. The protagonist felt a sting of betrayal at seeing her brother...with Blueflame as his mate! **_(And why is this a problem? You have a warrior mate too, Lunarcrite.)_**

She quickly turned around and ran back to camp, not able to face the two at that moment.

"Lunarpaw!" Graniteheart said as he approached her when she entered the camp, "Where's the prey? Didn't you catch anything?" he asked in confusion.

That's right! Lunarpaw forgot to bring her prey back to camp! But she couldn't tell her mentor that forgot it because he would ask why and she would have to tell him that she saw Blueflame and Cometpaw together! She couldn't tell him just yet at least!

"I couldn't catch anything today," Lunarpaw lied, she felt bad about lying because she did catch it and now he would probably think she wasn't as perfect as she was.

Graniteheart frowned at this, "All right," he finally said, "We all have a bad day I guess," he said before walking away.

She felt bad now, she had caught all that prey but she couldn't bring it back and now Graniteheart probably thought bad of her. this was all Cometpaws fault! _**(You know what? Hammer Time! *Brings out big hammer and nameless oc's once again restrains commentator*)**_

she was going to confront him when he came back to the camp!

So Lunarpaw waited by the entrance for her brother. An hour or so later, he and Blueflame came into the camp carrying a couple of rabbits. After Cometpaw disposed of his prey at the Fresh Kill pile, Lunarpaw approached him.

"Cometpaw!" she hissed softly glaring at him, "I need to talk to you," she ordered.

Her brother looked annoyed but nodded and sat down, "What now?" he asked but she just glared even more.

"We need to talk in _private_!"

That seemed to annoy him even more but he followed his sister out of the camp. They continued walking until they were in the clearing, this was as good a spot as any Lunarpaw supposed. So she turned on him, reading to chew him out.

Standing tall, she glared at Cometpaw, "I know about you and Blueflame!" she yowled.

He looked surprised and stepped back, "What?" he asked confused, "How do you...what?" he was at a loss of words.

But Lunarpaw didn't hold back, "I saw the two of you alone together!"

"So?!"

"Cometpaw! She's a warrior, you're an apprentice!" Lunarpaw yelled, "You can't be with a warrior! You're too young!"

Cometpaw glared at her, "So what if she's a warrior? I'll be a warrior one day!" he yowled, "What's the big deal about being with her?"

"The age gap, Cometpaw!"

Her brother hissed, his claws unsheathed, "This is why I don't like you, Lunarpaw!" he growled and Lunarpaw let out a gasp, how could he not like her? she was perfect and she was his sister! _**(Because you're perfect, haughty, arrogant, just to name a few polite terms.)**_

"You're so bossy, always taking lead whether they like it or not!" he yelled, "Who died and made you leader?"

Lunarpaw frowned at that, "But Fallingstar already said I was going to be clan leader, he already decided that I was going to become one," she reminded.

He let out a howl before tackling her, about to slash her but stopped, growling and getting off of her, "Just leave me alone, Lunarpaw!" he snapped before running back to camp.

Lunarpaw waited before chasing after him, her brother was so mean! Why couldn't he just accept that apprentices shouldn't take a warrior as a mate? It's not right! She had to go and tell Fallingstar, he would then have to order the two to stop being mates! _**(I'm sure a respectable leader wouldn't bother himself with stupid crushes; he has a lot more on his mind than that. But Fallingstar is not a respectable leader...) **_

she loved her brother and she didn't want him to do something wrong, that's why she was doing this. She was just looking out for her brother. _**(That's not love, that's being nosy and meddlesome. Wouldn't her affair with Phoenixblaze be more serious?)**_

"Maybe I should go and see Phoenixblaze after this...he might be able to tell me if what I did is right," she mumbled. So instead of going back to camp she went to the Moonclan boarder, and waited for her mate to show up. _**(*headdesks* I can't even...)**_

After a little bit, the Moonclan deputy appeared, he purred loudly when he approached her.

"Lunarpaw!" He said happily but saw the look on her face, "What's wrong?"

so Lunarpaw told him what had happened and what she learned of her brother and his romance with his mentor Blueflame. When she had finished, Phoenixblaze shook his head in disappointment frowning but gave her a reassuring sad look. **_(Why should Phoenixblaze care?)_**

"It's not your fault, Lunarpaw," he comforted her, "Its a pity your brother couldn't be as amazingly perfect as you are though."

Lunarpaw hugged him, "Phoenixblaze, why can't Cometpaw just see that taking a warrior on as your mate is wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know," Phoenixblaze murmured, "I don't know...but he'll see the light eventually, just try to guide him as he's lost his path."

She nodded and let go, "I will," she said and looked at the sky, the sun was beginning to set, "I have to go back to my clan, goodbye Phoenixblaze, I love you."

"And I love you, Lunarpaw. Good luck making him see that he needs to stop being mates with his mentor!" the deputy said. _**(I'm about to castrate you, Phoenixblaze!)**_


	10. EXILE!

**Cometpaw remains to be the only ****_sane _****cat it seems. Either he or Lunarpaw will be reader favorites. So far I prefer Lunarpaw, Spades prefers Cometpaw. Which do you prefer?**

* * *

_**Sorry M.C., but I'm going to have to agree with Spades on this one. :P**_

* * *

Upon returning to the camp, Lunarpaw made her way to Fallingstar. She needed to tell him about Cometpaw!

At the fresh kill pile, she saw Cometpaw sitting next to Blueflame, glaring at her while his mentor slash mate gave her a dull, dead, unnerving stare. But Lunarpaw made no notice of it as she charged into the leaders den. _**(Has she no respect? I would've slashed her face off if she charged into my den!)**_

Fallingstar looked up from where he was eating and nodded, "Hello, Lunarpaw, what is it?" he asked.

"Cometpaw and Blueflame are mates! It's wrong because there an apprentice and warrior! You need to tell them to stop!" Cometpaw yelled, her claws unsheathed as she was filled with anger at her brothers betrayal. _**(But he didn't betray you. He was never your friend, and his loyalty wasn't in jeopardy. I'm starting to really hate this Clan.)**_

The leader leapt up at this in alarm, "Ono!" he cried out, "You're right, it's wrong! I have to talk to them about this now!"_** (Have you nothing better to do than to mess around in your warriors' love lives?)**_

With that he got onto the rock outside of his den and cried out for a clan meeting, Lunarpaw right beside him. The cats were confused but gathered anyway.

"We have something very wrong going on here!" he yelled and glared at cometpaw and blueflame, "You two became mates! You can't be mates, it's wrong!" he yelled.

Cometpaw hissed at got into a stance, "How is it wrong?" He demanded.

"You're an apprentice! She's a warrior! You can't be together!" Fallingstar shrieked, "As leader, I declare that both of you quit being mates this instant or EXILE!" _**(That's really harsh for an apprentice.)**_

There were shocked murmurs from the clan.

Cometpaw was shaking with anger, but before he could yell or hiss anything, Blueflame placed her tail on his shoulder, a silent look telling him to calm the F down. Taking a deep breath, the red apprentice sheathed his claws.

"Now, what are you going to do?" he asked

Cometpaw gave them a glare, "I will not agree to a stupid rule that makes no sense! I'm happy with Blueflame and I'm not going to let an idiot of a leader like you, and a pathetic excuse of a cat like you, Lunarpaw, dictate what I do!" he shouted. _**(Preach it!)**_

"Then you are EXILED, Cometpaw!" Fallingstar declared and the warriors chased the red apprentice out of the camp. _**(For some reason, the 'Exile' from the Lion King 2 is playing in my head and won't stop... Could you imagine if Cometpaw's exit was as dramatic as Kovu's?)**_

Lunarpaw had a sad expression on her face, oh why couldn't her brother have just agreed to end his mateship with Blueflame? Then she wouldn't have had to get him exiled! Oh why had her brother been so stupid? _**(A true sibling would've stayed loyal to their brother or sister, not get them banished from the only home they know.)**_

But he was also so mean too! He insulted her and Fallingstar! So maybe it was for the best to have such a meanie kicked out of the clan.

"Lunarpaw, that was pretty brave of you," Wolfpaw said as he walked up, "You had to kick your brother out of the clan! I don't think I would have been able to do that." Wolfpaw was Echopaw and Gingerpaws brother.

"Thanks," Lunarpaw said as she sat on the Highrock, "If he hadn't been such a mousebrain, he would have still been a Nightclan cat." _**(A dishonor that would've been.)**_

Wolfpaw nodded sagely, "Yeah I know what you mean. Besides, becoming mates with a warrior? That's just wrong on so many levels!" _**(Tell that to Dustpelt and Fernpaw and see how long you live. I'd give you 15 seconds at the most.)**_

"I know!"

"Good thing your not so stupid to do that," He sighed and smiled, "Lunarpaw, would you like to become mates with me?"

Lunarpaws eyes widened, he had just asked her to be mates! Oh, Starclan! Wolfpaw was like the most handsome cat in Nightclan! He had cats all over asking to be mates with him and he was asking her? How could she say no?

This was the best day of her life!

"Yes!" she squealed and let out a pleased purr when he sealed the deal with a kiss.

Oh Starclan, she had the most handsome cat ever for a mate! _**(Naughty, naughty, Lunarpaw. Having, not one, but two mates?! *snickers* Oh Starclan, this is going to be awkward.) (But, then again, Crowfeather kind of messed around with having two mates as well. [three if you count Feathertail])**_


	11. Stupidity Range

**Plan with this that we came up like five minutes before writing this chapter? Get The Lunar Destiny popular enough that it either has a commentary (Like the ones M.C and I do), dramatic reading, or a TV Tropes page. Looks like we got some work ahead of us to get one of those done, right? Do you guys think we can do it?**

* * *

_**(Wish granted! [:D] )**_

* * *

It was a new day, Lunarpaw woke up in the apprentice den curled up against her mate, Wolfpaw, and purred loudly at that. Oh she loved Wolfpaw, and he loved her. _**(What happened to Phoenixblaze?)**_

She got up and smiled as she left the apprentice den and ate a bear cub **_(Is Lunarmoon the supreme predator on the food chain or what?)_**

before leaving the camp to go visit Phoenixblaze, her mate from MoonClan. She had to tell him how she had to exile her brother. _**(Like that's something to be proud of. -_- Next!)**_

The warriors at the entrance smiled at her as she left. _**(They're not going to question where she's going? Security is lax around there...)**_

After walking, she came to the border and sure enough the fiery ginger tom was sitting there waiting for her.

Elastic, _**(Apparently, she was a rubber band. xD) **_

Lunarpaw rushed to the border, tackling him as she purred and nuzzled against him. _**(Cheating cheater.)**_

"Pheonixblaze!" she said with joy.

Phoenixblaze smiled as he licked her ear, "Hi, Lunarpaw," he said happily, purring as well.

"I had to exile my brother the other day," Lunarpaw said sadly getting off of him and yowling in anger, "He is such an idiot! I told him that if he would just stop being BlueFlames mate, then he would be okay! Why couldn't he understand that being the mate of a warrior is wrong?" _**(And what on earth is so wrong about that?! Lunarmoon, your logic is twisted and flawed.)**_

The MoonClan deputy laughed deeply, "Sounds like Cometpaw is missing a few braincells if you ask me," he admitted earning a playful shove from his mate. _**(Replace Cometpaw with Lunarmoon.)**_

"Quiet you!" Lunarpaw smiled before planting a kiss on his lips, "Oh, Starclan, I love you," she purred. _**(*Blegh*)**_

They stayed like that, just basking in their love for each other _**(That sounds just a little dirty...)**_

before they began chatting.

"Did you hear that Snakepaw from Dayclan was made a warrior yesterday?" Phoenixblaze asked as he curled up next to Lunarpaw.

"He did?"

"Yeah, he's Snakefang now."

Lunarpaws eyes shined brightly, "That is so awesome!"

"I know, right?"

"I hear that Spiritpaw from Sunclan got her full medicine cat name too, I think Gingerpaw said she's now Spiritlight," Lunarpaw mused.

Phoenixblaze nodded, "I heard that, I'm sure he's happy that she's finally a full medicine cat. Now Fleabite could probably retire too."

Licking her mate on the cheek, Lunarpaw stood up, "I need to go back to camp. Bye love!" she screamed running off.

On her way back to camp, she decided she should bring something back so not to look strange. So she hunted and caught lots of prey! She caught a wolf, a few squirrels, and a badger! Dragging her food back to her camp, she found that the cats were gathered at the Rock.

"Lunarpaw! You're back great!" Graniteheart said stepping towards her, "Great catch too! Wow you are the best hunter in the entire clan!"

"I know," Lunarpaw smiled.

"Lunarpaw!" Fallingstar yelled from his rock, "It is time for your warrior ceremony!"

She gasped as the clan cheered. She was being made a warrior? This is the best day of her life! _**(Of course, being so awesome and all, this should come as no surprise to Lunarpaw. She even admitted to overhearing Graniteheart and Fallingstar talking about it.)**_

She walked to the rock and Fallingstar spoke, "I leader of Moonclan, call Starclan to look at this apprentice, who promises to uphold the Warrior Code and honor you, will you honor Starclan and the Code, Lunarpaw?" he asked the apprentice.

"YES!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, from this day forward, Lunarpaw, you shall be known as Lunarmoon. Starclan honors your herorics, your strength, your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness and caring nature, and your all around perfection. Welcome as a full warrior of Nightclan," Fallingstar said, licking her shoulder. _**(I disagree with every. One. Of those. Qualities.)**_

"LUNARMOON!"

"LUNARMOON!"

"LUNARMOON!"

The clan cheered, chanting her name.

Lunarmoon smiled as she heard them say her name, but the whisper of the prophecy was still in the back of her mind. She still did not understand what Kitsunestar was talking about when she said a lunar moon and blazing comet. Starclan cats weren't the smartest, she decided. _**(Wow. Just wow. How far is she on the stupidity range? Off the charts, probably.)**_


	12. Cometblaze, Warrior of SunClan

_One Moon Later_

Lunarmoon smiled brightly as she walked into the camp, she had just been to a secret meeting with her secret mate Phoenixblaze. When she got to the fresh kill pile, her other mate, Wolfpaw, rushed over a wide smile on his face as he licked her cheek.

"I caught you a bunny," he said, and nudged the rabbit to her, adoration in his eyes. _**(What happened to caring for the elders? They seem to get pretty neglected in this story.)**_

"Thank you!" Lunarmoon squealed as she ate the rabbit. Oh, she loved Wolfpaw, he was so handsome and so loyal! _**(Unlike you...)**_

Wolfpaw sat down beside her, nuzzling against her as he purred loudly and the two shared the rabbit, "I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful and loyal mate like you!" he said and smiled brightly, "You would never cheat on me or have another mate, and that makes me so happy." _**(If only you knew, Wolfpaw, if only you knew...)**_

"I know! Having multiple mates is a bad thing!" Lunarmoon said frowning and shuddering at the thought, "Polygamy is a bad thing! You're supposed to have one mate at a time, not two or three!" _**(I'm surprised she even knows what that word means, given her stupidity in this fic.)****  
**_

The apprentice smiled brightly, "I know, you are so smart and so pure. You would never do anything bad, like mate with an apprentice like your brother did, or have two mates at once!" _**(This is pathetic. You're telling me you cannot smell Phonixblaze on her?!)**_

The two smiled as they finished the rabbit.

"All cats! Clan gathering now!" Fallingstar yelled gaining their attention.

Fallingstar was at the rock, and called out the names for the cats to go to tonight's gathering. It would be the perfect time for them to brag about Lunarmoon becoming a warrior, she realized.

"I Want Lunarmoon, Blueflame, Graniteheart, Wolfpaw, and all these other cats to go with us!" he screeched before leaving the clan camp.

The cats going to the gathering followed him. Wolfpaw and Lunarmoon in the back, tails twined together as they walked.

A while later, they arrived at the gathering. The clans were already there, chatting with each other and whatnot. Lunarpaw found her friends; Eclipsepaw, Snakefang, Firepaw, Jaypaw and Howlpaw fast, they ran up to her with smiles on their faces.

"Lunarpaw!" they greeted.

The warrior smiled and laughed, "It's Lunar_moon_ now,"

They were wideeyed at that.

"You're a warrior?" Howlpaw asked slowly, "So...freaking...cool!" he shouted in joy and adoration.

"This is my mate, Wolfpaw!" Lunarpaw smiled as she introduced Wolfpaw to the group. _**(I thought warriors and apprentices couldn't be mates? And don't give me that "my relationships are blessed by the stars" and all that junk.)**_

He smiled charmingly to them, "Hi," he greeted.

"Hi, Wolfpaw!" the apprentices greeted and Howlpaw stepped up to him.

"Wow you are handsome, almost as handsome as I am," he noted, smirking.

Wolfpaw returned his smirk, "Please, I'm the most handsome tom ever!"

"I am, you're so delusional!"

While the two apprentices were arguing, Lunarmoon walked away to try and find her mate, Phoenixblaze.

Sure enough, she spotted him talking to some warriors.

When he saw her, he excused himself and the two crept behind a tree, smiling at each other as they kissed. _**(I can't say this enough times to get my point across: eww.)**_

"I missed you, Lunarmoon," he whispered.

"I missed you too, Phoenixblaze," Lunarpaw said.

They stared at each other, purring as they kissed again before leaving and going separate ways.

The gathering had started.

"I'll start," Jupiterstar said stepping forward, "We have been having good hunting, a new litter of kits were born, Bluetalon and her mate Sapphiretail the parents. We also had gained a new member whom we made a warrior a few days ago," she explained as a cat stood up, "Please welcome Dayclan's newest warrior; Cometblaze."

"NOOOOOO!" Lunarmoon yowled. _**(Get real, Lunarmoon. Your brother can't stay an apprentice forever. Besides, it's your fault NightClan lost a talented warrior.)**_


	13. Warrior Code Misuse Galore!

Standing at the front of the gathering, tall, broad shouldered, red furred and red eyed was Cometpaw, or rather Cometblaze now. He had his usual sullen expression, which only got worse when he looked at the NightClan cats. _**(Not that I blame him.)**_

"Is there a problem with this?" Jupiterstar asked Lunarmoon, sitting on the tree.

Lunarmoon was on her feet quickly, "You can't accept him into your clan! He was exiled!" she shouted in anger, "Nightclan exiled him so he can't join a different clan!" _**(Where in the Warrior code does it say you can't join another clan? Tigerstar did. And so did countless others.)**_

"I was exiled from NightClan, I wasn't exiled from Sunclan, you moron!" Cometblaze shouted, his fur bristling in anger but he quickly calmed himself back down but continued to glare at his sister. "I happen to like being in Sunclan so why don't you butt out!"

He was then promptly smacked by Pheonixblaze. _**(What? Breaking traditions is becoming the norm? I'm not a stickler for rules, but I just might after this story.)**_

"You should treat her with respect! She's going to be a leader one of these days!" The Moonclan deputy hissed, his claws had cut into Cometblazes face, blood running down his cheek.

The blood red tom growled but remained quiet. The gathering continued on with him glaring at his sister.

"We also have made Lunarpaw into a warrior, she is now Lunarmoon! And as I told her when she was a new apprentice, I plan on making her a leader. Honeybear has decided to step down from being deputy. When we return to camp, I will preform the ceremony to make Lunarmoon an official deputy," he said.

The clan cheered, though Cometblaze muttered something inappropriate about how Lunarpaw had no intelligence, earning a glare from the other clans. _**(Truth hurts...)**_

So even in Sunclan, her brother was still a big meanie. _**(So is the world. You can't shelter yourself from it forever.)**_

The gathering was over and the apprentices said goodbye to Lunarmoon. She kissed Phoenixblaze goodbye and before she could leave, she spotted Blueflame and Cometblaze together again. She slowly approached them and watched as her brother licked her cheek.

"I'm a warrior now, maybe then my idiot of a sister will shut up about us being together," he said smiling as he kissed Blueflame, "I still love you, you know."

The Moonclan warrior said nothing but purred as she rested her muzzle on his forehead.

"STOP!" Lunarmoon shouted running up to them glaring as she got between the two warriors.

"What now, Miss Goody Two shoes?" Cometblaze asked glaring at her.

Lunarmoon returned his glare with one of her own, "You can't be mates!" she shouted, "you're from different clans!" _**(Oh for the love of-!)**_

"So?" Blazecomet _**(That's actually a cool name.)**_

asked rowing at her.

That seemed to have only made Lunarmoon even more mad, "You're from separate clans! It's against the warrior code to be mates!" she insisted. _**(And what on earth do you know about the Warrior Code?)**_

"Oh, like you and Phoenixblaze aren't against the warrior code either," Blueflame asked.

That caused Lunarmoon to gasp, "How did you know?" she asked. _**(You really should disguise your scent if you want to have a secret relationship.)**_

"I know everything that goes on in this clan, I know your affair with him, and I know your mateship with Wolfpaw," she explained and her tail twitched, "So how is that not against the warrior code?"

"Because it's me! StarClan approves of everything I do! My relationship with Pheonixblaze is blessed by StarClan! Yours is not!" _**(I don't even know what to say here.)**_

With that, she turned around and ran off to inform Fallingstar of Blueflames forbidden relationship with her brother. Why did her brother have to ruin everything he touched? He was causing so much issues and she hated it! _**(Are you sure it's not the other way around?)**_

Suddenly, her eyes widened, he was the blazing comet the prophecy spoke of! He was the comet and she was the moon! She was supposed to defeat him that was her destiny! That was why they were always at ends with each other! _**(You finally realized! After all this time too!)**_

When she reached the clan camp she fell over in the entrance and everything went black. _**(Fainting spell?)**_


	14. Regai

When Lunarmoon opened her eyes, she found that she was once again in that twoleg guy Naveroks office. _**(You died again?! You have more lives than Falingstar and you're only deputy! What kind of sorcery is this?!)**_

Wow, it had changed over the moons to the point that Lunarmoon barely recognized it; it now had baby blue walls instead of the grey walls she had grown used to seeing. Oh, there was also a tank with a pet frog in it by the water cooler. _**  
**_

Looking around though, she found no Naverok. _**(I'm not sure whether to be relieved or worried.)**_

"I see you're finally awake."

The warrior stood up and turned around to find a blue haired man in a long white waist coat with a high collar standing in the door way smiling brightly, "Hiiii," he greeted, drawing out the 'I', "I'm Regai, I work for Naverok, It's a pleeeeaaasure to meet you," He smiled so cheerfully as he walked to her. _**(Definitely worried!)**_

"Hi!" the purple almost black cat greeted with the same cheerfulness, _**(...Sarcasm's a foreign language to you, isn't it?)**_

"I'm Lunarmoon, the soon-to-be deputy of Moonclan."

He walked until he was just behind her, back to her, "Yeah, and you're never going to reach that position if you keep doing such a shitty job at playing the game of living, you little bitch," he said, his voice a vicious and dark hiss. **_(Bipolar much?)_**

"What?" Lunarpaw asked confused, what was a 'bitch'? _**(You want the textbook definition or the insult definition?)**_

But Regai smiled again, "Anywaaay, I thought I would drop in since Mr. Naverok is on vacation, make sure you're all right before I send you back and maybe send in a good word for you to Mr. Naverok so he might not be cranky when you see him next~"

Lunarmoon smiled at that, "Why, thank you!"

"Though if you keep up being a complete shithead, I'll gut you like a frog," he said, holding her up to face him by the scruff of her neck, when he said that, the frog in the tank shivered.

"Ribbit," the pet frog forced out.

He paused, "Like a fish," he rephrased. _**(Too bad he never acts on his threat.)**_

Putting Lunarmoon on the ground, Regai smiled so cheerfully again as she began to fade, "Anyway, it was nice talking to you. Next time you come here we should sooo do lunch," he said before sending the cat back to the world of the living.

* * *

Lunarmoon woke up this time in the medicine cats den with Bleedingheart and Gingerpaw standing over her, "She's awake! She's awake!" the two medicine cats shrieked and the entire clan ran into the den to check up on Lunarmoon.

Wolfpaw was at her side quickly, "Oh, Lunarmoon! I'm so glad you're okay! You passed out from exhaustion after running all the way here, we thought you were going to die!" he cried as he hugged her.

"I thought I was going to have to keep Honeybear as deputy! Thank God you're okay!" _**(Wrong terminology, Fallingstar.)**_

Fallingstar said hugging Lunarmoon as well and crying.

Lunarmoon smiled at the attention, "I'm okay!" the new deputy said smiling.

"Why had you run all the way here from the gathering?" Fallingstar asked in concern.

But Lunarmoon frowned, "I honestly don't remember," She admitted and she honestly didn't remember why she ran. It had to be important right?

They nodded in understanding and Lunarpaw contined, "Can you go out and bring me some food?" she demanded and the clan left the den to get her some food and hunt for her.

"Lunarmoon," Gingerpaw began as she walked up, "We have some news...you're pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Lunarmoon cried out so loudly that the entire forest could hear her. _**(The infamous Starkit's Prophecy turn had to happen sometime now.)**_

* * *

_**M: If you had an account, I'd rather reply to you privately, but I guess this'll have to do.**_

_**Understand that this is the first commentary I've ever tried to do.**_

_**I'm probably not as funny as the other authors because humor doesn't come to me as naturally; I have to work for it (Not to mention I don't use cursing in humor, I try to be creative with my insults). Even if it consists of pointing out the obvious (I'm being Captain Obvious on purpose, though you're right, some of my lines could use some work).**_

_**I understand where you're coming from though. But I believe the important thing is that I have lots of fun writing this and the readers (hopefully) have fun reading this. :)**_

_**-Winterbornbree**_


	15. A Recipe For Disaster

"No!" Lunarmoon sobbed as she curled up in the nest, she couldn't be pregnant! She couldn't; not if she wanted to be deputy! She continued to cry while the medicine cats left to give her some space, keeping the warriors out of the den.

She couldn't be pregnant, not now! Not with these kits, what was she going to tell Wolfpaw? What was she going to tell Phoenixblaze? That the kits weren't theirs?

The father was Snakefang! _**(Dun dun duuunnnn!)**_

She had been seeing the Dayclan warrior in secret for a moon now. _**(So it's three mates now? I wonder how many more toms could stupidly fall in love with her?) **_

How could she have gotten pregnant? They only did it once! _**(The images! DX [you will never unsee that... EVER... You're welcome.])**_

Lunarmoon knew she had to tell her three mates about this...but did she have to tell them? The warrior did not want to tell any of them; Snakefang, Phoenixblaze or Wolfpaw about the others, none of them would understand. _**(They would be normal if they didn't understand!)**_

She loved all three of them equally.

Phoenixblaze was experienced, he was wise, handsome, powerful, and kind. _**(And too old. He's like the equivalent of a 30 year old guy.)**_

Wolfpaw was just drop dead handsome, as well as loyal and always made her smile. _**(I think he's my favorite of the three mates Lunarmoon has.)**_

Snakefang had a bit of a mystery to her, he was charming and was good looking too. _**(Meh.)**_

Oh...how could she love all three of them any more then she already did? Was it even possible to love a tom more than she loved her mates? No, it probably wasn't possible because no one loved a tom more than Lunarblaze _**(O.o They fused or something?)**_

loved her three mates.

"Don't tell Fallingstar," she whispered to Bleedingheart. The medicine cat nodded and she went out of the den. _**(Well that cat's going to claw out of the bag sooner or later... bad pun totally intended.)**_

As soon as she was out, she was given a rabbit from Wolfpaw who smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"How are you?" he asked.

Lunarmoon nodded, "I'm good," she lied and looked around, "Can I talk to you in private?" she asked.

He nodded and followed her outside of the camp. When they had been ar enough away, she began talking.

"I'm pregnant," she admitted.

"That's great!"

"They're yours," Lunarmoon smiled pleasantly and sent her apprentice mate off. _**(All I can say is this is a bad idea at its finest.) **_

She then made way to the Moonclan boarder and found Phoenixblaze waiting for her, he smiled brightly as she approached and they kissed briefly.

"I'm pregnant," she told him.

"That's great!"

"Their yours," Lunarmoon told him and like Wolfpaw he was happy to hear that and had no reason to doubt their heritage _**(Everyone's lacking brain cells it seems.) **_

as he was sent off and she made her way to Sunclan. At the border she found Snakefang laying there boredly but he perked up when he saw her.

Before she could speak he butted in, "You're pregnant aren't you?"

"Yes."

"They're mine?"

"Yes."

"YES! WHOOP!" Snakefang cheered as he danced in circles.

As she was making her way back to camp, she felt like someone was watching her. But when she got to the camp, everything was normal, and she was moved into the Queens den, a warm and large nest was made for her in the best location because Lunarmoon was the best. _**(I hope she has maggots in her food... What? Don't give me that look! You know you want that too. ;P )**_


	16. Wolfpaw vs Snakefang

**Oh hey, you know what we forgot? A clan battle where LunarSue gets to show off her Sueish fighting skills! **

**We better fix that at once!**

* * *

**_NO! Don't you dare M.C., Spades!_ (It's seriously fun to invade their author's notes :D.)**

* * *

Lunarmoon woke up with a start when he heard screams from the camp, shooting up from her nest and rushing out of the nursery to see what it was, it was Graniteheart who was screaming loudly.

"Dayclan is attacking!" her old mentor screeched right as a Dayclan cat leapt onto him. _**(What? They dare attack Lunarmoon's Clan?)**_

Dayclan cats streamed into the camp, attacking Nightclan cats wherever they saw them. Letting out an angry hiss, Lunarmoon leapt onto the first cat, quickly and easily killing the cat before moving onto the next one.

"HELP!"

Lunarmoon stopped and her eyes widened in horror when she saw Snakefang pinning Wolfpaw down, her mate about to kill her other mate. Wolfpaw squirmed under him but it was no use, Snakefang was bigger.

"NOOooooo!" Lunarmoon shrieked running forward and knocking Snakefang away, much to his suprirse.

"Lunarmoon!" He yelped but was clawed across the face by the pretty protagonist. _**(Ouch.)**_

Lunarmoon hissed as she lunged at him again, "You don't attack him!" she shrieked as she attacked him, biting into his shoulder as she pinned him down, feeling betrayal course through her body, "How could you attack my mate? I thought you loved me!" she hissed, of all the cats in Nightclan to attack, he had to attack Wolfpaw?

"I'm sorry, Lunarmoon!" Snakefang cried, tears streaming down his face and matting his fur down, "I shouldn't have attacked Wolfpaw!" _**(You call yourself a warrior?!****)**_

the dark purple almost black cat got off of him and gave him a light kiss on the lips, "I know, and I forgive you," she said purring. After dealing with Snakefang, she went back to fighting Sunclan and soon she had driven all the invading cats out of her camp, minus Snakefang that was.

"Gingerpaw! Hurry we need to treat the cats!" Bleedingheart shouted as they raced out of the medicine cats den. But all the cats said that they needed to treat Lunarmoon first, as she had saved the clan.

Wrapping bandages around her, Lunarpaw stretched and smiled in thanks, "now, let me help the clan," she said and walked over to the first injured cat; Wolfpaw. Her eyes glowed brightly, like it did in chapter 4 when she healed Firepaw. _**(Fourth wall breaking time! :D )**_

All of wolfpaws injuries were gone.

Lunarmoon went on to the next cat and the next, using her amazing and awesome powers of healing to heal each and every cat in the clan and then she healed herself, ripping the bandages off of her pelt when she was done.

"Lunarmoon!" Bleedingheart cried as she walked up to the deputy, "You are a greater Medicine Cat then I! Teach me how to be as great as you!" _**(Throw all shreds of dignity to wolves, why don't you?)**_

Lunarmoon smiled as she patted her on the head, "It's no use, I have healing powers thanks to Starclan, there is no way you could ever possibly be as great as I am" she explained with a smile. _**(That line just infuriates me to no end. The arrogance is overpowering.)**_

The ginger she-cats sighed as the two walked away tails down at hearing they could not be like Lunarmoon.

"We need food!" the awesome deputy shouted and looked around, the others were still too exhausted to hunt, so she left camp to hunt for them.

After catching a pair of deer and a few mice, Lunarmoon stopped when she caught a familiar scent. She knew whose scent it was! It was her brother, Cometblaze!

Her brother was trespassing into Nightclan territory! First Dayclan invades and now SunClan was too? Lunarmoon was not going to let this happen, she would find her brother and catch him. She would force him to be a good brother like he was supposed to be! _**(I'd like to see that happen.)**_

So Lunarmoon began following her brothers scent trail.

* * *

_**I made several edits to the chapters. I redid some of my lines to be funnier; the most blatant edit I made would be chapter 1. **_

_**-Winterbornbree (5/9/14)**_


	17. Lackluster Skills

After searching for so long, Lunarmoon found that she could not find her brother at all! It was as though he'd vanish in thin air! But Cometblazes' scent had been all over NightClan territory, she should have found him by now!

Not letting her frustration get to her, Lunarmoon dragged the animals she caught back to camp, the clan rejoiced at the food she had found and let her have the first pick. So Lunarmoon grabbed a dear and dragged it back to the Nursery so she could eat it while in her nest.

Tornadokit, Floodkit and Bearkit were off in the entrance of the den, reenacting Lunarmoons success in driving out Dayclan, and it brought happiness to her heart when she knew that people _knew _how totally awesome she was. _**(Lunarmoon reminds me of celebrities I will not name. But they always have to stay in the spotlight. Just like Lunarmoon.)**_

After finishing off her doe, Lunarmoon curled up to sleep.

When she opened her eyes, she found she was in StarClan once again. Kitsunestar approached her a smile on her face.

"You did well, Lunarmoon," the former clan leader praised.

Lunarmoon smiled, "I know, right?"

Kitsunestar smiled again as she put a paw to her belly, "Your kits...they are strong, they share your strength," she said with a smile, "they will share many a traits that you possess, Lunarmoon; your strength, your courage, your beauty, and your power." _**(*Cringe*)**_

"Essentially, my kits will be the most awesome kits ever, second to me of course," Lunarmoon paraphrased.

The dead leader nodded, "correct." _**(Kitsunestar is a horrible StarClan mentor. I wonder if she was as vain as Lunarmoon when she was alive.)**_

"Great!"

Lunarmoon was happy, everyone knew how awesome she was, well everyone but her mean, mean brother. She was pretty certain that even that Naverok and that Regai guy thought she was awesome, why else were they constantly bringing her to life? _**(Because they're being forced to?)**_

"But be warned, Lunarmoon," Kitsunestar said as she began to fade, "The comet is getting stronger, and will continue to get stronger."

Lunarmoon woke up with a start, eyes wide, her brother was getting stronger? No! She couldn't let that happen, she had to beat him before he got too strong, or else he might get stronger than her!

So the beautiful she cat raced out of camp in hopes of finding her brother and ending his reign of tyranny! _**(But he's just a warrior. How is he ruling over anything?)**_

She slowed her running to a small trot as she scented the air, Cometblazes scent was gone, but instead, she had found the scent of a fox. No! Foxes were bad she had to kill it and save the clan!

Instead of finding her brother, the protagonist followed the foxes scent, she found it sleeping in it's den. Without hesitation she killed the fox to prevent it from attacking the camp.

As she was heading back to camp, she felt a sudden pain in her stomach. "MY KITS ARE COMING!" she screeched as she fell to the ground. The pain was terrible! _**(What was she doing out of the nursery? No offense to the medicine cats, but their skills with patients are somewhat lackluster. Wait, how did she manage to kill anything while heavily pregnant? Yeesh, Mar-sue skills are off the charts!)**_

It felt like her stomach was being opened up!

But after the pain, her kits popped out; three beautiful kits!

"My beautiful kits!" Lunarmoon purred as she licked them and decided to name them. She named the black one Ebonykit, she named the gray one Stonekit and she named the greenish colored kit with stripes, Grimkit.

She picked them up and carried them back to the camp. _**(I thought cats shouldn't move their newborn kits?) **_

The entire clan swooned at the sight of the most beautiful kits to be born since Lunarmoon was a kit. _**(*Sighs in exasperation*)**_


	18. Neglect and Other Good Stuff

"Mommy," Ebonykit said as she nudged into her mother, "Grimkit is sick again."

Lunarmoon looked down at the skinny and sickly kit. It had been true, Grimkit wasn't born as strong as his littermates and since he was born yesterday, he's been sick constantly. He hardly ate and what he did he threw up. Lunarmoon was worried that he would get his siblings sick too if he kept it up.

"It's okay, he'll get better, it's just a cold," Lunarmoon said confidently _**(Who died and made you medicine cat? Speaking of which; where are they?!)**_

as she licked her beautiful daughters head, "Now I'm going to go hunt, the clan isn't going to feed itself you know," she said leaving the den.

She was lying, she wasn't going hunting, she was going to visit her mates, Pheonixblaze and Snakefang. They had a right to know how their kits were doing. _**(You can't neglect your kits! They're only a day old!)**_

So she made her way to the Moonclan boarder first like always and found the deputy sitting there calmly.

"Phoenixblaze!" she said happily.

He smiled at her, "Hello, Lunarmoon," he greeted as they kissed, "How are the kits?"

"They are so strong and beautiful," she said instantly with pride. Of course they would be beautiful, they shared her genes, even her brother was handsome, but if only he would stop being so mean and people could see he's a beautiful man.

"I'm glad to hear it," Phoenixblaze purred loudly as they kissed some more.

For the next hour or so, they just laid their cuddling and occasionally kissing, they were just so in love! **_(And I'm about to pull a Grimkit.)_**

After a long and heated makeout session, the two parted ways and on her way to the Dayclan boarder, Lunarmoon couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting to tell him something.

It had to do with one of her kits, maybe. _**(Oblivious derp face for Lunarmoon!)**_

"I'll remember later," she said when she spotted Snakefang and ran up to him, "Snakey!" she squealed.

"Lunny!" He squealed back as they hugged and kissed, "I missed you, oh it's been what, a day? Too long!"

"I know!" Lunarmoon sobbed as they hugged, "I missed you too!"

Snakefang kissed her on the mouth with joy, "But it's so great that you're here! Are the kits okay?"

Lunarmoon nodded at that, "They are great! Perfectly healthy and so strong, just like me!"

"They do share your genetics." _**(And what would you know about genetics? Hmm?)**_

"I know! that's what I thought!"

The two purred loudly as they cuddled, and then Snakefang began talking.

"I hear that your brother had been getting some promotions in Sunclan," he said with a tilt of the head, "Rumor has it that he's well on his way of becoming deputy."

Lunarmoon gasped, "NO!" She gasped, "He can't become deputy! then he'll become leader and he's too mean to be a leader!" _**(I wouldn't count on that.)**_

"I know!"

"We need to stop him!" Lunarmoon cried out and jumped up, "I need to get my kits, I need to go back to camp so I'm ready! I'm going to confront him tomorrow! and put an end to his madness!"

Snakefang took a step back and bowed his head, "You're too brave, Lunarmoon, what if he hurts you? What if you break your claw?" _**(Tell me again why they both became warriors?)**_

She gave him a smile, "A broken claw will be worth the effort it'll take to stop him."

They shared a quick kiss as she ran back to the camp, taking a plump young wolf, she ate it before heading into the nursery to get a good nights sleep. She would need it if she were to stop Cometpaw tomorrow.

As she got into her nest, she nuzzled her kits but paused, "Grimkit?" she asked as she poked him but he didn't move. "Grimkit!" she shrieked and jumped up, her kit was dead. He must of died of whatever the hell sickness he had caught. Now her nest was probably contaminated with the same germs that killed him!

"What is it?" Wolfpaw asked rushing into the den but let out a yowl of agony when he saw the kit dead, "Nooo! Grimkiiiiiiit!" he cried falling to his knees. _**(I didn't know cat's legs could bend that way... I guess there's no such thing as joints.)**_

The entire clan let out cries of despair, Lunarmoons kit was dead!

With heads bowed down, they gave him a burial, all the cats were sobbing. In Moonclan and Sunclan even Phoenixblaze and Snakefang were crying at the death of their kit. _**(Welcome to grim reality.)**_

A new ferocity was in her heart, this was all Cometblazes fault! Her son was dead because of Cometblaze! "Cometblaaaaaaaze!" Lunarmoon howled into the sky as it rained, "You'll paaaaaaaay for thiiiiiiiiisss!" _**(Prrrrrreeeeeeeeeeecccccccciiiioooooooosssssssss!)**_


	19. Vengeance Is Mine, Saith Lunarmoon

Having fully rested and mourned for her sons death, the moment the sun came up, Lunarmoon was charging out of the camp in search of her brother, he would pay for what he had done! If he hadn't been such a bad cat she would have been able to be there for Grimkit and heal him instead of going off to Snakefang and Phoenixblaze! _**(...If I remember correctly, that was your own fault.)**_

Grimkit was dead because of Cometblaze! _**(Why didn't you heal Grimkit before you went to exchange spit with Phoenixblaze and Snakefang?)**_

Cometblaze must pay for his crimes!

She let out an angry yowl as she stopped in the forest, searching for her brothers scent, once again it was clear for her to smell so she began tracking him down, but like the last time, she couldn't find him. Letting out another angry hiss, she decided that it was time to stop looking for him in Moonclan territory.

She was going to Sunclan. Cometblaze couldn't hide from her in his own clan!

So Lunarmoon ran through the forest and quickly crossed the Sunclan border, nothing was going to stop her on her search for vengeance! NOTHING!

"Stop!" Cheesetail and Rockyroad shouted as they spotted her, obediently, Lunarmoon stopped as the two toms walked up to her.

"What do you think you're doing on Sunclan territory?" Cheesetail asked frowning while Rockyroad nodded behind him.

Lunarpaw glared as she stood, "I'm looking for my brother! Because of him my kit is dead!" she hissed.

Both toms blinked, "How in Starclan do you think we have your brother? you're a Nightclan cat, your brother would be in your camp," he said.

"My brother is Cometblaze! I exiled him and he joined your clan!"

Rockyroad frowned, "Cometblaze is your brother? He looks nothing like you, he doesn't have that radiating sense of awesomeness like you do!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Too bad, Amazonpaw would have loved her mentor to have Lunarmoons awesomeness," Cheesetail said.

But Lunarmoon gasped in horror, "Cometblaze has an apprentice! Noooo! He's too mean of a cat to have an apprentice!" _**(Now that I think about it, I'm kinda glad she's didn't take on an apprentice. Aside from her children, she'd be teaching a Lunarmoon 2.0) **_

she shouted as she ran to the Sunclan camp. He would teach Amazonpaw to be mean like he was! Not only did Lunarpaw have to avenge Grimkit now but she had to rescue Amazonpaw from having a meanie for a mentor!

Bursting into the camp, she screeched as she jumped onto the tree stump that leaders used for clan ceremonies, "COMETBLAZE!" _**(BLASPHEMY!)**_

The red tom looked alarmed, probably from guilt, at the sight of the amazing cat that is Lunarmoon, and the other cats just gasped in amazement at her beauty. _**(More like in shock.)**_

"Cometblaze, who's that awesome cat?" Amazonpaw asked as she sat next to her mentor.

The red warrior recovered from his surprise and had a mean glare as he answered the apprentice, "She isn't awesome, she's a stupid, arrogant idiot!" he snapped.

"Cometblaze! Don't be mean!" Lunarmoon screeched as she tackled her brother, "You are so mean and it's time for you to pay!" _**(Let the fur fly!)**_


	20. The End (Or is It?)

Lunarmoon glared as Cometblaze got out of her grip and raced out of the camp like the cowered he was! Too scared to face her and be humiliated in front of his clan by his defeat!

Letting out a hiss, she began chasing the red tom, racing through the forest she skidded to a halt at the edge where he stood panting for breath.

"What's the matter, Lunatic?" Cometblaze mocked smirking as he panted for breath, "To scared to fight now that I stopped?"

"Im being nice and letting you catch your breath!"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, good thing its my breath and not yours. Your breath smells like fish breath."

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

Her brother sneered at her, "Never!" he laughed. _**(Ah, sibling rivalry, what're ya gonna do?)**_

Lunarmoon screeched as she tackled him again, the two rolled through the ground before stopping right before a cliffs edge, and Lunarmoon leapt off of Cometblaze.

"This is your one chance to ask for redemption!"

The red tom hissed at her, "For what? I Don't need redemption!"

"You've betrayed StarClan by betraying me!" _**(What makes you think you're StarClan's representative?)**_

Cometblazes eyes glazed over a bit before baring his teeth, "You know what? Screw StarClan! I'm sick and tired of them! I'm sick and tired of you! I Want you to just go and drop dead all ready!" He snarled.

"I'm sorry then," Lunarmoon sighed before her eyes began glowing.

Cometblaze smirked and gave a maniac laugh, "What? You going to heal me now? Oh this is pathetic!" he said cackling as he fell onto his front paws, ignoring that Lunarmoon had opened her mouth and took in a deep breath. _**(This can't be good...)**_

"FUS RO DAH, MOTHERFUCKER!" _**(Yay for memes!)**_

Cometblazes eyes widened as a powerful blast had hit him, knocking him over the ledge of the cliff and had him begin falling to his demise. The red tom let out a screech as he fell, but it fell silent when his body hit the ground.

Lunarmoon frowned as she walked to the ledge and looked down below. She could see a motionless red blob down below and knew she had won. Cometblaze was defeated, her brother was now dead.

"Its all for the best," Lunarmoon said turning around and heading back to NightClan, she had saved the clans from her horrible brother. She was the Savior of the Clans! _**(The end!)**_


	21. I Quit!

_One Mooon later_

Lunarmoon yawned as she stepped out of the warriors den, her mate Wolftooth was behind her. She had made him a warrior _**(What's wrong with this picture?)  
**_a few days ago and he was happy to finally be a warrior, and loved his new Warrior name. Personally thought, Lunarmoon was stuck between calling him Wolftooth or Wolffang, but in the end she chose Wolftooth, it sounded _so _much better than Wolffang anyways.

She stretched as she walked to the nursery where her kittehs were playing with Eyecloud and Blackcat's kits; Tornadokit, Floodkit, and Bearkit. **_(Aren't those kits at least as old as Lunarmoon herself? How can they still fit in the nursery?)_**

Frostwing had also moved into the nursery, being pregnant with Daisydreams kits. They should be due any day now.

All had been great since she had killed that mean Cometblaze and exiled even meaner Blueflame. No one bothered her, no one was against her, _**(She sounds like a communist for some reason...)**_  
it was as thought the entire world had finally figured out how awesome she was and it was great!

She walked over to the fresh kill pile and got herself a large fox and began eating it, while she was eating her two kits scampered over to her and leapt onto her back, playing and trying to eat the fox.

"You guys are just like your dad!" she laughed, and it was true, they were just like Wolffang! _**(Wrong name, genius.)**_

She yawned as she rolled over so they could get off of her and scamper back into the nursery, after finishing up her meal, Lunarmoon decided to go visit Phoenixblaze and Snakefang. So saying her goodbye to Wolftooth, she made her way out of the camp and ultimately out of NightClan territory.

Making her way down the familiar path, she was soon at DayClans border and sure enough, she spotted her mate Snakefang walking towards the boarder, a patrol behind him.

"Snakefang!" Lunarmoon greeted.

The DayClan warrior sent the patrol away and approached her, a smile on his face as they kissed, "Heeeey Lunarmoon," he said smiling as he hugged her, "How's my favorite she-cat doing today?"

Lunarmoon smiled and hugged him back, "I'm doing great! I just felt like checking up on you, how are you?"

"I'm great! My brother Brokenkit, or rather Brokenpaw now, is our medicine cat, Sparkletongue's apprentice."

The beautiful and amazing protagonist smiled at that, "That's wonderful!"

Sharing another kiss, the two bid farewell to each other and left.

With a large smile on her face, Lunarmoon made her way back to the camp. The sun was down and the moon was high when she reached the camp.

Feeling like doing something different that night, Lunarmoon decided to sleep in the nursery with her kits that night instead of in the Warriors den like she always did. So instead of going to the warriors den she turned right towards the nursery.

When she entered it, she let out a gasp.

"Echopaw!"

The black and white stripped she-cat stared at her like deer in headlights, at her feet were deathberries as she had been trying to coax the kits into eating the berries. **_(I must say, good instincts Lunarmoon... Or was that just dumb luck that led her there?)_**

"L-Lunarmoon! You're not supposed to be back here yet!" The apprentice said surprised but Lunarmoon knocked her into one of the sleeping cats and brought her two kits behind her.

"How dare you try to poison my kits!" She hissed and glared at the cat, "How could you? I thought you were a friend!"

Echopaw narrowed her eyes, "I was never your friend! I was just using you!" She laughed and ran out, "I QUIT THE CLAN BEFORE YOU GET A CHANCE TO EXILE ME! HAHA!" _**(YEAH! TAKE THAT, LUNARMOON! CAPS RULE!)**_


End file.
